Forum:Possible Relatives
Blood or more? This is in response to the recent edit and revert over Larry as Nana's grandchild or not. I know we touched on this somewhat in discussing June's relationship to the Possibles, but I feel this is a slightly tangent issue. Okay, Larry and Kim are cousins. Since there were never any degrees associated –first cousin, second cousin, etc.– practice presumes they are the closest type, First Cousins, same as Joss and Kim are. What this means is that among James, Ann, June, and June's presumed husband/Larry's father, TWO of them must be siblings. June is either Ann's(which hair suggests), or James' sister, or married to one of their brothers, Larry's Father. Only if June is Ann's sister or sister-in-law would Nana not be blood-related to Larry. Even so she'd have to be a mighty cold person to not extend the familiarity to him. --Love Robin (talk) 06:36, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :I followed you right up until the last line. Basically, there is a 50% chance that Larry is not related to Nana. What in the world does familiarity have to do with anything? :Mknopp (talk) 00:50, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Near-wrong wording for 'quality of family'. I suppose the question is, are relatives *simply* direct-blood tracings, or are there nurturing kinships? One is biology, there other is emotional. Who would *not* accept the offspring of their Child-in-Law's sibling as their grandchild? We know Larry is the cousin of Kim, so would Nana discriminate against him if he is not blood-related to her? Should we? ::--Love Robin (talk) 02:52, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I see the issue now. We are talking about two different things. You are talking about family while I am talking about kinship. I strongly believe that the wiki needs to use the term relative in the kinship manner, because the family usage is highly subjective and arbitrary. It is not at all uncommon to find members of a family that share no kinship whatsoever. For instance, I new woman when I was a child who took in a girl during the depression whose family simply couldn't afford to feed her. The girl was raised by this woman and was considered family. However, when she passed away without a will the courts did not give her any inheritance because despite this girl being a member of the family she shared no kinship. In kinship there are two types of relations, consanguine (blood relationship) and affinal (relationship by marriage). That being said, the degree of affinal relations vary by time and place. However, most, if not all, places, especially in the US where Kim Possible is set, take the legal view that affinity does not beget affinity. In other words, a marriage creates a kinship relation between the person in the marriage and the consanguine relatives of their significant other, but it does not create any kinship relation between their consanguine relatives and the consanguine relatives of their significant other. So, to answer your questions. *Are relatives *simply* direct-blood tracings, or are there nurturing kinships? **For our purposes it should mean the most common form of kinship used in the Uniform Probate Code of the United States. Which is a single level of affinity in addition to blood relatives. *Who would *not* accept the offspring of their Child-in-Law's sibling as their grandchild? **Us and any judge ruling in a probate case. *We know Larry is the cousin of Kim, so would Nana discriminate against him if he is not blood-related to her? **No, I do not believe that Nana would refuse to accept Larry as a member of her family if he were in need. However, the courts would not count him among the parties due in a split of assets amongst her grandchildren. *Should we? **Yes, we need to be objective and impartial. To do this we need to have a code to follow. Fortunately, there is a lot of precedence in the areas of kinship for us to adopt. What we need to keep in mind though is that family and kinship are not always the same thing. Thoughts on this? Mknopp (talk) 12:38, September 5, 2013 (UTC)